sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Best in Air Show
"Best in Air Show" is the seventy-first episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on May 6, 2016, and is the nineteenth episode in the third season. Overview Grand Mum comes to visit Enchancia and Sofia helps Minimus muster the confidence to perform a bold stunt routine in his parents' flying horse show. Plot Sofia and Minimus are flying through the sky when Sofia's grandmother, Grand Mum, flies by in her carriage. Back at Enchancia Castle, the rest of the Royal Family has learned Grand Mum is coming, and Roland is frantically trying to get everything ready for the arrival of his mother, the Grand Queen of Enchancia. Grand Mum arrives and tells them that Count Barnstorm's Flying Starwing horse show is coming to Enchancia. Minimus calls Sofia over and tells her the stars of Count Barnstorm's show are his parents: When Mazzimo left home, they practiced Stunt Flying as a hobby. They were so good that their stable master started a show with them as the stars. Sofia's excited to meet Minimus's parents, and when the Starwings arrive, they fly up to meet Minimus's parents Gemina and Argus. Gemina and Argus are happy to meet Sofia but are revealed to not like how fast he was flying. Minimus explains he's grown up a lot since he left home, and he and Sofia tell Gemina how many Flying Derby races they've won. However, Gemina's not impressed due to not even knowing what Flying Derby is. A dejected Minimus wants to prove himself to his parents, so Sofia decides they should enter the Starwing's Ametuer Stunt Flying Contest that will take place on Sunday. Meanwhile back at Enchancia Castle, Grand Mum tries to sneak into the Royal Stables but is caught by Amber and James. Grand Mum tells the twins that she wants to be in the same Stunt Flying contest as Sofia. The twins agree to help her get ready and pick out Windfall as her flying horse and make her some Stunt Flying clothes. Meanwhile, Sofia and Minimus are getting ready to practice when Mazzimo, who's there to see his parents' show, walks up. Minimus tells his brother what he's going to do and Mazzimo decides to watch. Sofia and Minimus do their routine, but they're interrupted by Gemina, who forbids Minimus from entering the contest. Sofia and Mazzimo try to convince her to reconsider, but she doesn't listen. Mazzimo and Sofia urge him to enter the contest anyway. The next day, Sofia and Minimus are about to do their routine but get caught by Gemina, who insists that her son wears padding. The padding fouls up their routine in a way that makes them crash. Utterly humiliated, Minimus walks away feeling dejected. Grand Mum shows up wearing a mask, but during her routine, disaster strikes: The rope that was undone during Sofia's turn comes undone and a hoop falls on her. Minimus saves her in a way that reveals who she is to Roland. Grand Mum tells her son she felt he couldn't handle the truth. Gemina apologizes to her son, and together with Minimus and Grand Mum, put on a spectacular show. Transcript Best in Air Show Transcript Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes